May the Bridges I Burn Light My Way
by CitizenFang809
Summary: Where are all the Benny stories? This follows the vamp once he gets back to the real world. Trying to figure out his next move, he ends up broken down on the side of the road just outside New Orleans. That's when she comes along, Roslyn Tucker. Just like Andrea, he's immediately suckered in. Rated M for the possibilities in future chapters?
1. Chapter 1

12/15/2012

CHAPTER 1: Every Breath We Drew was Hallelujah

Roslyn heard someone riffling through her bag. Her cheek stayed pressed against the cold pillow as her hand slide under and felt the ice cold gun. She pulled it out and saw the outline in the dark, pointing it at her victim and unlocked the gun. The victim stood still before his shoulders relaxed.

"Now darlin, why don't you just put that down before you get hurt."

His voice was smooth and southern and she felt her hands begin to shake as she locked the gun and laid it down on the comforter.

"What are you doing here?" she looks down at her bed, their bed, "I thought you'd left."

"I did." He slips the two items in his pocket as he finally turns towards her, watching as the light across the streets flashes through her window and lights up her features. Her eyes are tired and dull, her hair is a mess, and her cheeks are red and stained, "I wanted to give you this."

His hands reaches into his other pocket and pulls out an envelope.

"I don't want it, Benjamin." She folds her arms against her chest as he sighs, she only calls him Benjamin when she's mad, or flirting. Right now though, she is far from flirty.

"Please Ros, take it." He urges the envelope closer to her and shakes it a bit. She sees the motion from the corner of her eye and holds a glare with it, before she gives up and snatches the paper away, "I'm sorry Ros, really, I am. I never meant to hurt you like this."

"I'm not hurt." She throws the paper next to her gun, "Why would I let some blood sucker like you hurt me? Do you know who I am?"

He thumbs the two pieces of evidence in his pocket, knowing she doesn't know he has them, and nods.

"I'm starting to figure it out."

Her eyes narrow on his and she feels the tears start up again. Swiftly, she shakes them away and glances out the window. Jazz music dances from the streets as she remembers the night they first met.

"I wish I'd never met you." She starts at the flashing purple light, unable to meet his eyes, "I wish I'd just done what I planned to do down here, and never went to that club."

"What did you come here for?" the plastic in his pocket and the metal heat up against his hand as a million ideas run through his head

Roslyn looks up at him, her eyes cold, unforgiving, and reminding him so much of someone he had met recently.

"I came here to die." She said, "I knew what you were when I picked you up. And I wanted you to kill me."

"Why would-"

"I wanted you to kill me so I didn't have to do it myself." Her eyes travel to the gun on the bed as she picks it up and Benny feels his heart stop. She opens the cylinder and lets the bullets fall onto the cotton blanket.

"Ros, please, don't say that." Benny begged

"What do you care?" a soft smile on her lips, "You don't love me anyway. You said it yourself."

She picks up the bullets and holds them in the palm of her hand, knuckles clentched white as she feels the anger rising again and the tears building again. She looks at him and throws them, the bullets bouncing off him as he moves closer to her, his arms out, about to wrap around her when she screams and yells at him, telling him not to touch her, telling him to leave, telling him she hates him, and telling him to kill her, to get it over with.

"I'll never hurt you like that, Ros." He fights against her as he holds her tightly

"You've already hurt me." She hiccups back the tears, "I have nothing left without you." She calms down against his chest, and he begins to worry when she doesn't hit him anymore, "I'm already dead." She whispers as he rocks her back and forth, running his hand through her hair as the other holds her tighter against his chest. He blinks back his own tears as she slowly begins to fall asleep.

He doesn't want to leave her. He never did. Benny wanted to stay with her forever, and take care of her, and love her, and keep her close. But there were vamps looking for him, and he'd stayed here too long, and he was doing nothing but put her more and more in danger.

As Roslyn fell deeper and deeper into slumber, he laid her back down against their bed, ghosting a kiss over her cheek, softly pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. He laid his face against her soft hair, trying to remember everything about her, before he carefully sat up, took the gun, and the bullets and laid the letter next to her bedside table. He slipped back out of her room and pulled his hat on tight as he walked down to the busy street and towards his stolen car, grabbing his phone from his pocket and dialing a number he had been escaping.

"Hey there Brother, I may have something for you."


	2. Chapter 2

12/15/2012

CHAPTER 2: People Like Me and People Like You

Roslyn groaned as she leaned forward in the car's seat to look past the rain and midnight darkness that flooded her windshield. Giving up, she slowed down as she saw the flashing four way blinkers up ahead. She turned the radio down and slowed her car down, glancing in her rear view mirror she saw no cars behind her as she stopped parallel to the broken down car.

"Hey there pal," she spoke up as she rolled down the window, rain coming in through and blowing rain inside onto her seat, "Need some help?"

The man shook his head with a smirk before meeting her eyes.

"I doubt there's anything you can help me with darlin'." He roamed his eyes over her for a split second

"I know my way around a wrench." She spoke up, before looking over at the soaking wet man, "Might be better to wait until this rain stops though."

"Would be ideal." He tried to wipe the rain off his jacket, but it was useless

"Need a ride into town?"

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't be picking up hitchhikers."

"I can handle my own. Are you in or are you out?" she asked

Benny had to laugh at her own use of one of his favorite phrases as he nodded.

"I'm in."

Roslyn unlocked the door and pulled the button up on her side of the car as the window rolled itself up. The man climbed in and settled up and warmed his hands up on the dashboard heater.

"Sorry about the upholstery." He said

"Don't worry about this piece of shit car." She spoke up, waiting for a car to pass as she pulled back out onto the road

"I'm Benny, by the way. Benny Lafitte."

"Roslyn Tucker. Where you headed?"

"Where are you taking me?" He gave her a side smile

"I'm on my way to New Orleans. I can drop you off there, or somewhere along the way. Whatever you'd like."

"I think I'll go as far as you will take me."

Roslyn laughed as she turned the music on low. A soft Christmas tune hummed through the speakers as she groaned and turned it back off.

"Not much in the festive mood I take it?" he asked

"Christmas was never really my style," Roslyn looked over at her new passenger, his eyes glancing over the gun resting on the side left of her jacket, a strap gave away the fact that she was wearing a holster, the kind that criss crossed against the back. Yeah, he guessed she could hold her own.

"Mine either." He said

Roslyn leaned into the bar as she swirled her scotch, the ice clanked against the glass, an old and comforting sound, as the blues player on the small stage pulled out an ancient Robert Johnson tune and Roslyn tried to ignore t he familiarity in it.

Her eyes swam over the other slum dogs of the bar. A smokey haze filled the atmosphere, a deep cigar smell that was nearly built into the wood of the bar from centuries of smokers. A rowdy group was playing pool in the back, and Roslyn wanted nothing to do with them. The door swung open as the rain from last night hadn't let up as it followed the new member in. He threw his coat onto a rack and shook off the last little bit from his head. She laughed at the serendipity of the situation as she gulped down the last swallow of scotch and signaled for another ground.

She let her eyes roam over him like they had on her. His off white shirt was long sleeved and soft looking. His pants were wool, and something she hadn't seen on a man since a sears-roebuck catalog of years gone by. It was Benny.

He didn't notice her at first. He sat with his back towards her as if waiting for someone. He ordered a drink from the waitress, and glanced down at his hands, wringing them together. His phone rang a few seconds later as she talked in hushed tones, if Roslyn hadn't been straining her ears so hard, she might not of heard him call the caller 'Brother.'

Ros chugged down the rest of her drink and pulled a bill from her pocket, throwing it on the bar and thanking the bartender, as she grabbed her old and wore out leather coat from the back of her chair. She swung it around and whipped it, hoping to shed any last pieces of rain out as she slipped her arms in. Something caught Benny's attention as he turned around and stared right through her.

Roslyn knew that look. She'd encountered it numerous times throughout the years. That longing look, that hungry look. That bloodthirsty look. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to shake it way, but it was too late. Roslyn had him figured out. The blade at her side was long enough to behead him if she wanted to, but she didn't.

'This could all work out for the better. Let him feed, let him kill you.' She thought

Leaning over the bar and ordering two more drinks, she waltzed over and sat down next to him, making sure the collar of her coat was unpopped and inviting.

"You look like you need a drink." She smiled, pushing the Southern Comfort on the rocks closer to him

"You have no idea." He accepted the drink, raising it towards her in a toast

He finished it in one gulp, not even sneering at the burn it left down his throat. It did nothing to replace the burn already there.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked, the crowd was full of less than desirables, a crowd something no single, pretty girl should surround herself in

"I like the atmosphere?" She laughed softly

"Doubtful."

"Well, the company's not so bad now." She smiled up at him, finishing her own drink as she got the attention of the bar maid and ordered another round

"Are you trying to get me drunk Ms. Tucker?" His voice was smooth and the smile on his lips was more than inviting. What girl could be blamed by flirting with danger?

"Well, that's usually how I start things, Benjamin." She winked as she took the glasses from the girl and gave her money, sliding it over to him as she moved closer in the booth

"You are one forward girl." He laughed, letting the ice bang against the glass

"I know when I want something." The twinkle in her eyes could be from the alcohol, or it could be something else, Benny wasn't sure.

"Are you drunk?"

"This is my fourth drink." She said, "I come from a family of drinkers."

By last call, the two were laughing together like old friends. Benny told Roslyn about his round trip to visit old friends all over the South. Roslyn told Benny about her big who-rah to visit all the places she wanted to see.

"It's like a bucket list." She said, "30 things to do before I turn 30 in May."

"How many have you gotten done?"

"New Orleans makes 29."

"What's 30?" he asked, standing up as they readied to leave the bar, holding out her coat as she slipped her arms in and he smelled that wonderful scent of hers, gun powder and perfume, something sweet.

"One night stand." She turned and looked at him

Benny felt his cheeks blush. This girl was something else.

"Come on, I have an idea." She slipped her hand in his and pulled him out the door, thankfully, the rain had stopped and the streets were bare

Benny followed her towards a green and white stripped building a few blocks from the bar. Music thumped just as loudly here as it did from the bar. Roslyn smiled as they sat down at the painted white table and a man came over to take their order.

"Two café au laits and two orders of beignets." She smirked

Benny nodded to the waiter. Their coffee and fried pastries were brought over minutes later as he watched her eyes light up at the mountain of powdered sugar. Her smile was contagious.

"I've been here twice already."

"You've been here less than 24 hours." He laughed, sipping at the steaming hot coffee and milk mixture

"I just love it. I mean, this is just…" She sighed as she looked at the people, at the food, at the scenery, "This is just perfection. This moment, right here…I don't ever want to forget it."

Benny reached over and took her hand in his, leaning over the table and catching her lips in his. She tasted like scotch, and coffee and sugar.

"Me neither." He smiled as she laughed, covering her hand over her mouth as she wiped a spot of powdered sugar off his coat

"Next time you decide to lean over the table, you might want to move your food first." She smiled

"I could always just move myself." The southern charm was just oozing out of him as he moved his chair next to hers

Roslyn finished up her perfection on a powdered plate, as she she looked over at his that were barely touched.

"Not hungry." He shook his head

"That's a damn shame." She teased, "Benjamin, do you know how many girls would just love to have those?"

Benny stood up and held out his hand, pulling her up and into his chest, as she looked up at him.

"Those? Not so sure. Now me on the other hand…" he winked

"Come on smooth talker, let's go back to my room for a night cap." She smiled, pulling him into the 3am hustle and bustle of the French Quarter


	3. Interlude

12/21/2012

Purely M chapter, do not need to read to understand the rest of the series. Don't like M, just skip then. Enjoy. -CF

INTERLUDE: Trust Me

Ros closed the hotel room door behind Benny. Eyeing up the man before her, a shift of uneasiness settled in her stomach.

She had come to this city to die, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun before going off the deep end.

"Nice place you got here." Benny took off his coat and laid it on the back of a chair, looking around the plush hotel room

They stood in the living room, a couch and a tv set in the center, peeking around the corner a bit, he saw a lush bed, deep purple sheets and blankets. He walked over to the threshold and looked around. Her suitcases were stacked next to the closet, her clothes already hanging up inside. Not a thing was out of place.

"Better than that seedy place I'm at." He walked into her bedroom, fingers gliding across the vanity as he picked up a bottle of perfume and smelled it; so this was the scent that had so captured his attention at the bar

"Well, when you're not footing the bill, might as well go all out." Ros laid her leather jacket next to his coat as she undid the buttons of her shirt, throwing it into the basket next to the bathroom.

She walked past him, undoing her pants and throwing them in as well. She leaned over the side of the tub, plugging it up and allowing the water to fill. Her favorite lavander scent poured into the water as she felt the eyes on her burning.

Without looking behind her, she pulled the cami over her head and threw it to the floor. She glanced over her shoulder at the boy watching her every move.

"Well?" She asked, "You just going to stand there and watch, or are you planning on doing something?"

Benny groaned, trying to hold back from all the desires swimming inside of him. He had been stuck in Purgatory for 50 years. That was 50 years of no blood, 50 years of no sex, that was 50 whole years of not a single touch or caress.

Walking over he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. The giggle that eminated from her throat chilled his blood. Her threw her onto the bed and looked down at her. Only in her underwear, she curled her legs up under her and pushed a tuff of dark brown hair from her shoulder.

"My water is going to get cold." She pouted

Benny crawled into the bed and pushed her back down against the sheets. His rough hands glided down her back and settled on her ribs.

"Don't worry about that." His lips took hers greedily, slowly moving down her jaw line and to her neck as she arced her back and pushed her chest against his

She moved her hands down his chest and groaned.

"You have too many clothes on." She pushed the suspenders off his shoulders

"We could take care of that, darlin'." His voice was huskier than she'd ever heard it, the fire in her stomach lighting up brighter

He sat up on the bed and pulled the remainder of his clothes off before she could protest anymore. Going back to kissing her, her hand slip under the waistband of his boxers. He moaned against her neck as her hand moved up and down on him. The vibrations against her neck pushed that fire deeper and deeper into her belly as she took control.

She's never had a one night stand, she hasn't even had sex in a very long time. But she knows she wants this, hell, she needs this. She lets go of him, watching as a pouts takes over his lips for the briefest of seconds, his eyes opening as he looks down at her.

"Someone's not playing very nice." His accent is becoming more pronounced as his fingers glide down his ribs and to the outside of her thighs

Her eyes flutter for a moments as he moves to the inside of her thigh, running his thumb over the lace of her underwear. Her back arcs as she pushes her body against his thumb.

"Mmm…darlin', you know, two can play your little game." He has pushed her underwear aside and has his two fingers inside of her before she can register what his motives are. Soon enough, they are very clear to her. She grinds against his hand, moaning as he takes her lips to his

Kissing her long and slow and deep he feels her quiver at his touch, growing tighter around his fingers as he rushes the action of his thumb against her.

"Benny, stop, please." She begs, "It's been too long, I want to feel you first."

"Too long?" he chuckled, "I think I understand that."

His fingers wrap around the outside of her underwear, pulling them down her legs as she leans up and takes off her bra, and then his boxers. She sat up on the bed, watching Benny take her in. Her cheeks blushed at the action as he licked his bottom lip.

"Darlin', you are good enough to eat." He laughed softly, moving closer to her and drawing her in. She sat on his lap, his hard member pressing against her thigh as they kissed again. Her mind was racing as his fingers ran through her hand.

She pulled back from the kiss and repositioned herself. Legs wrapped around his waist, she lowered herself into his lap again, this time however, taking him in her hand and guiding him to her opening. She met his eyes, nodding as he gave her a crooked smile. He thrust inside of her as she felt her head fall back. His lips traveled down the valley between her breasts as she rocked her hips against him. Teasing her nipples she moaned his name, laying her head against his, she ran her hands through his hair, gripping the short hair and pulling his attention away from her chest and to her lips.

"Ros, God." He picked up the pace as she kissed him again and again

She tightened against him and he moaned louder.

"Almost…there." She sighed, "So close. Too soon." She shook her head

"Come on, Ros." He looked her in the eyes, "We got all night." He said, as her curtain of hair enveloped around both their faces, wrapping them in seclusion

He kissed down her neck as she rumbled against him, crying out his name as she moved in less fluid motions, Benny following close behind her a few seconds later.

He stayed inside of her for a few minutes as they both collected their breath. Benny leaned forward and pecked the end of her nose as she laughed at the sweet gesture.

"Ready for round two yet?" she asked, smiling wickedly over at him as he laughed

"You are going to be the death of me, darlin'."

"At least you'll go out with a smile on your face." She pushed against his chest as he laid flat against the bed, pulling him out of her as she moved kisses down his chest

"What a way to go." He closed his eyes as he felt her breath getting closer and closer to his most sensitive spot.


	4. Chapter 3

12/25/2012

CHAPTER 3: Blood on Your Hands

Week 1

Roslyn lay in bed, the sheets tangled around her legs as she fluttered her eyes open from the bright morning sun. She looked up, the body next to her pulling her in closer, she rested her chin on his chest and smiled softly, running her hands down his chest.

"I didn't expect you to be here when I woke up."

"Now why is that darlin'?"

"Well, I mean, the point of a one night stand is that it's well…for one night."

"Well, night's not quite here yet." He smirked, "Or do you have a boyfriend you're expecting to show up sometime soon?" he laughed

Roslyn thought it over for a second and shook her head.

"No boyfriends. No husbands. No lovers." She sat up in the bed, wrapping the sheets around herself

"Now that's a damn shame." He followed her up and kissed her bare shoulder, "I supposed there is a thing or two we could do to at least correct that last one, hmm?"

She nodded, her mind so far away from her task at hand, that she forgot all about dying until he left mid afternoon.

"I'll be back." He put his hat on, "Pick you up at seven? I feel like dancing." He did a quick two step, pulling her into his grip and humming a fast Cajun tune as they danced along the hotel room's wooden floors

"What am I going to do all day?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed

Benny leaned over and kissed the crown of her head.

"Get something to eat? Go for a walk? Sit by the water. That's what I always did when I needed to do some thinking."

"What makes you think I need to do that?" she asked, "I just very well just go get some more beignets and stuff my face."

"You'd better watch yourself with all those sweets." He teased, patting her stomach as he slipped his coat back on

"Hey now!"

Benny laughed, and kissed her again.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

He closed the door behind him as she crawled back in bed. He was going out to feed, that she was sure off. He was hungry when she had run into him at the bar last night, and after the long night they had had, she was sure he was famished.

Roslyn pushed a sneaky wrinkle out of her dark purple, tea length dress. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and the heels on her feet were black and fit like a second pair of feet. She glanced in the floor length mirror and finished her make up. The music coming out of her cell phone paused as another tone took. She looked down at the caller i.d. and smiled.

"Hello love!"

"Hey Rosie!"

"How are you Allie? It's been much to long."

"Oh you know me, same old, same old. Still stuck with those nuts. Where are you?"

"I'm in the Big Easy. I'm actually getting ready to go out."

"You're not going to go drown your sorrows in alcohol at a sleevy bar all by yourself, are you?" Allie asked

"Not tonight. I umm…" Ros sighed, "I'm going dancing."

"You hate dancing." Allie reminded her, "Is there a boy involved?"

"There might be." Ros bit her lip

"Tell me all about him!"

A knock sounded as her door as she rushed over to answer. She smiled at Benny on the other side.

"I'm actually about to leave, Allie. Can I ummm…call you tomorrow?"

"You better! Be safe!"

"I will Mom." Ros teased as she hung up the phone and turned towards Benny

"You look amazing." He pulled her in for a long kiss, "I don't know if I even want to leave this room now." His voice was low

"You promised me dancing."

"If I remember correctly, I didn't really promise anything." He smirked

"Come on." Ros grabbed her leather coat, it clashed terribly with the girly dress, but she loved that coat

She slipped her money and room card into a zippered pocket and took Benny's hand as they escaped into the slight chill of the Louisiana air.

They walked through Jackson Square, the psychics and card readers busy at work. Roslyn leaned into Benny's side and wrapped her arm in his. The wool peacock he wore stratched her cheek, but she didn't stop.

"Devil! Devil!"

A table clammered next to them as an elderly woman pointed her finger at Benny.

"Evil man! Evil man girl!" her voice held a strong Caribbean accent, her dark skin glistened with a layer of sweat

Roslyn tightened her grasp on Benny as she looked at the woman's table, chicken bones scattered around the concrete floor of the Square. Roslyn was no fool. She knew a real hoodoo woman when she saw one, she'd dealt with a handful in this city alone, and she knew this woman was legit.

"He's going to be the death of you, girl!" The woman grabbed Roslyn's arm, her eyes were scared and hoping the girl would listen, "He a bad man. He kill. He's out to kill them all." Her eyes meet Benny's as he sneered at him, the edges of his vampiric teeth peeking out to scare the old woman, "He a bad man! He going to take your last breath, and he going to wash his hands in your blood. Leave now girl, leave now while there's still time!"

Benny's teeth retracked as he pulled Roslyn closer and away from the old woman.

"I'm sorry about that." He said, "Old bat."

Roslyn said nothing, just shook her head and hugged him closer. She wanted him to kill her, so why did the woman spook her so much.

"Come on, we're here." He smiled, holding the door to the dance hall open.

He took her coat and his and gave them to the coat check girl, his hand sliding to the small of her back as the swing band belted out a hearty and heavy big band song.

"I hope you picked the right shoes to dance in." he smiled, glancing down at her, her forced smile unsettled him. He wanted to see that smile again.

An hour later Ros had to pull him off the dance floor.

"You didn't lie about dancing." She laughed

"I'm light footed."

"That is surprising." She smirked, as she sat down at a nearby table and took off her now aching shoes, "Can I beg of you a break?" she asked, "Just 15 minutes?"

"I'll go grab us a drink. Scotch?"

"Please."

Roslyn rubbed at her legs, trying to loosen up the overworked muscle as she heard the chair next to hers screech against the floor.

"That was quick." She glanced over at the drink

"You looked parched."

"Oh um…thanks." Roslyn forced a smile for the stranger

"How about a dance?"

"Oh I'm good. My feet are sore. Besides, I'm here with someone, thanks though."

"You mean Benny?" the stranger grinned, "You don't want to spend the night dancing with him. Once he gets a couple drinks in him, he's all left feet."

"You know Benny?" she asked

"Where are my manners? My names Quentin." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, "I'm Benny's brother."

Roslyn looked over the man, confusion written clearly on her face.

"We have different mothers," Quentin smiled, "Our Old Man got around."

"Oh um…I'm-"

"She's none of your business." Benny put her drink down near here, standing just to her side as Quentin looked on bemused

"Good to see you're back from your little vacation, heard it was a hell of a ride out." Quentin smirked

Benny put his hand on Ros's shoulder and asked her if she might mind getting their coats, as they would be leaving now.

"Come on now Brother."

"I'm no brother of yours." Benny sneered

Ros slipped her shoes back on and headed towards the front, glancing over her shoulder at the two, both standing on the edge of a fight, both sneering, both of their sets of teeths slipping out. Benny glanced up at her, her eyes still glued to his teeth as he cursed and pushed at Quentin.

"You tell the Old Man I'm coming after him next, you hear me?"

"Make sure you take care of this little girl, alright? Wouldn't want another Andrea incident, now would we?" Quentin laughed

Benny knocked shoulders against his brethren, as she took his coat from Ros.

"Let's go get some coffee, alright?" he asked

"I'd rather go back to my room." She slipped her coat back on, as they snuck outside

"Look I get it. The old woman, Quentin…I know you saw everything." He said as the mist of rain turned into a heavy rain fall, "I can explain."

Ros lead the way down a darkened alleyway, stopping half way down and leaning against the crumbling brick wall as she looked up at Benny.

"I'm a hunter." She said

"What?"

"I hunt and kill things like you." She said, "Do you know how many vampers I've killed over the years?"

Benny rubbed at his temple as he pieced everything together, the gun, the blade, the calmness at seeing his teeth…

"28. I've killed 28 vamps in less than 15 years." She said, she reached out and grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him closer, shocking him at the sudden movement, "Do you think I can't handle two little baby vampires like you and Quentin?"

"Baby, darlin', do you know how old I am?" he smirked, laying his hands on either side of her face as she shook her head, "I remember Pearl Harbor…and I wasn't a kid."

"You don't look a day over 38." She smirked

"Because I'm not." He kissed her softly

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in closer for a hug, his beard rubbing against her exposed clavicle.

"Benny?"

"Yeah?" he asked, pulling back from kissing her skin

"You know, I'd let you bite me, and I wouldn't hurt you in return." She said

He froze under her touch as she pulled back and looked at him.

"I know it kinda goes against anything a hunter's ever said or done, but…" She sighed and looked into his dark eyes, "I trust you. I haven't trusted anyone since…"

She shook her head and pushed back the horrid memory.

"I don't feed from humans, haven't in a very long time…"

She kissed his neck, she needed this. She needed him to kill her. She needed to die before anyone came looking for her, and at least if she went out now, it would all be over with. She felt her heart beat faster, as she bite his neck, blood covered her bottom lip as he sneered and pushed her back into the brick wall, staring at his blood on her lip. He was going to kill her, she'd gone to far. She closed her eyes and smiled as he kissed her deeply, taking the blood from her lip before he moved to her cheek, down her jaw, and bite into the soft flesh of her neck. Her grip loosened from his shoulders and fell to her sides as he wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer, taking more and more from her until she felt the darkness over ride her and she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4

01/02/2013

CHAPTER 4: Where Were You When Everything was Falling Apart?

Week 2

Benny crotched next to the bed, pushing a tuff of sweaty hair off Roslyn's forehead as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. The fever was gone, and for that he was thankful. For the last few days, he had been cursing himself for taking so much from her. She had gotten sick when he brought her back to the hotel room. It took her two days for her stomach to let her hold water, and another three days for a meal of crackers and toast.

"Hey Gorgeous." He smiled as she opened her eyes

"Hey." She smiled

"How ya feeling?"

"Like I could two step tonight." She laughed

"Maybe another date." He played with the ends of her hair, "I thought maybe today we could lie a little low."

"Embaressed to be seen with me Benjamin?" She slid her hand in his, "I know I don't look nearly as good as I did the other night-"

"You're beautiful. The prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"Oh you." She held her hand up and he helped her sit up and lean her back against the bed board

"Why don't we draw a bath, get you all cleaned up, and I take you out for dinner. Do you think you can handle real food?" he asked, still crotching, making her look down on him

"I think I'd like that…a lot." She smiled

He kissed her forehead before disappearing into the bathroom. Steam filtered out minutes later, and she could smell lavender floating out of the room. Benny sat on the edge of the clawed foot tub, his hand swishing around the water, making sure the temperature was suitable before glancing through the open door at her and smiling.

Maybe she didn't want to die. Even if he was a vampire, maybe if her life with him could never be stable or safe, but she really like him. It scared her to watch him smile, and take care of her, and dance with her, and make her tea. It scared her because she had never had stronger feelings for anyone in her entire life.

She didn't believe in love. It was for people with less on their plate. It was for stupid people who didn't know what else was lurking in the dark. It was for weaker people.

"Come on darlin', it's ready for you." He helped her stand up, kissing her lips softly and whispering in her ear, "I'm so sorry Ros, I'll never hurt you ever again, I promise."

She nodded. She was weaker now. He was making her weak, and giddy and girly.

He helped her into the bathroom, and undid the buttons of her shirt. Well, his shirt. It was lose and hang off her body and was the most comfortable thing for her that past week. He helped her climb into the tub and let the bubbles and scented water soak her bones. His cell phone rang from the other room, excusing himself he answered it. She dipped her head below the water and rose up, pushing the excess of her head as she wiped her eyes and leaned over and watched him talking. He kept glancing over at her and smiling before the caller would gather his attention again.

"Benny, I need help shampooing my hair." She used her best flirty voice as she saw his cheeks darken

"You got some tail over there Lafitte?" Dean teased on the other line

"What else is a man to do when he escapes Purgatory?" Benny lowered his voice and laughed, "I may be dead, but I'm not dead, dead."

"Have fun buddy, call me later."

"Later, Brother." He hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed, closing the bathroom door behind him as he grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into her scalp.

"This was exactly what I needed." Ros smiled as she played with the layer of bubbles that flooded the top of the bath water, leaning into the back of the tub and deeper into his touch, "I feel better already."

"Your colors returning." He smiled

She pulled herself from his touch and went below the water to wash the suds off. Turning around in the large tub, she stared over at him from the opposite end of the bath.

"What?" she laughed, his eyes on every feature of her face

He just smiled and shook his head.

"What? Did I miss some?" her hands moved to her head and pushed any last clinging subs away, "What?"

"Nothing." He let the fingers of his right hand swirl around in the water, "It just scares me."

"What?"

"How much…how much I care about you." His eyes peered into hers, "The last girl I felt this strongly about…she died."

Ros moved closer to him, his thoughts off somewhere in the past as she copied his motions from earlier and undid the buttons of his shirt, kissing the side of his lips.

"What was her name?"

"Andrea."

"Was she pretty?" she asked, pushing the shirt from his shoulders and watching it fall down to the floor

"She was." He shook his head and let the memories go to the back of his mind, "But nothing like you."

"Come soak with me." She said, "Just for a little bit. Then I'll let you take me out to dinner. And maybe, if you're a good boy, we can go listen to some music."

Benny pulled the rest of his clothes off and climbed into the tub, pulling her into his chest as the two sat there until the water began to turn cold. Grabbing a robe from the back of the door, she went to grab some clothes as Benny pulled on his clothes from before the bath. A pair of jeans and a warm sweater would be all she needed in the Southern winter.

"When is Christmas?" she asked, "Is it next week?" she pulled on the deep green sweater

"It's tomorrow." He said

"We need a tree." She looked around the empty hotel room, "Maybe some mistletoe."

"What do you need that for? You've already got me." He laughed

"Well, when my boyfriend comes over, I can just hang it right there, over the doorway."

Benny laughed and held out his hand.

"Let's focus more about getting you some food before we worry about that boyfriend of yours, huh?"

The streets were busy with last minute shoppers and lonely drunks. They stopped at a small hole in the wall for pizza. Roslyn scarfed down three slices and two sodas before they walked down Bourbon Street and onto Frenchmen for some jazz. They stayed at a booth in the corner to themselves. Benny drank a few SoCo's while Ros nursed a watered down Scotch. She asked him about Andrea, and he opened up a little. Explaining his past as a vampirate, which she had to surpress a giggle. She tried picturing him in the full Captain Jack Sparrow get up, but couldn't. He explained it wasn't like that. He told her about Quentin and the others who eventually killed his girlfriend Andrea. He skipped over his death, he didn't think that was something to really talk to her about the night before Christmas. He asked her about her life, she gave vague answers. Told him a few stories about her twin, but nothing really important or impressive.

"My family left me." She shrugged, "I was in a bind, and they didn't come to help me. I fought tooth and nail and made it out alive, and they never tried to find me." She took a sip of the drink

"When was that?"

"Three years ago. To be honest, I don't really want anything to do with them ever again. I'd rather be alone then ask them for help."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her temple.

"You'll never be alone, not when I'm around." He said

She nodded and stayed close to him, taking in the scent of lavender on his shirt and smiled.

Benny laid in the bed watching as Roslyn fretted over the tiny two foot tree they had found at a gas station tree lot.

"It's not so bad." She laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the pathetic tree, "It's like, at least, five steps above Charlie Brown."

"It doesn't even have any decorations on it." Benny teased her

Roslyn walked over to her bag and grabbed a long, plastic pair of costume pearls and wrapped them around the tree. Looking around the room she tried to find anything else she could rig to make it look better. Smiling, she grabbed Benny's hat from the table and plopped it on top.

"It's our tree." She smiled, laying down next to him, both of their sets of eyes on the tiny thing. She grabbed her phone and turned on Pandora, finding a Christmas station and putting it down on the bed side table, "It's our tree and I like it."


	6. Chapter 5

01/13/2013

CHAPTER 5: Redemption

Week 3

"Oh come on Benny." She intertwined her hands together and pouted her lip

"No, Ros, please?"

"Why are you being such a party pooper?" She asked

"I just don't think it's such a great idea." He tried to reason, "I just want to be careful since the Quentin incident."

"That was two weeks ago. And we've gone out since!"

Benny watched her green eyes beg him, she wanted to go out. This was the first day she was back to 100% Roslyn Tucker, and, it was New Year's Eve. She wanted to party it up.

She stood up and tugged at his hands until he followed suite. She did a horrible job at trying to do the two step he'd taught her.

"Let's go dancing, and drinking, and ring in the New Year the right way!" She wrapped her arms around him, standing on the tips of her toes as she brushed her cheek against his, "It's been so long, Benny, please?"

She backed down and looked up at him, her hand woven with him, her lower lip jetted out, her eyes watching his.

"I'll be a good girl, I promise."

His hands laid against the bruise on her neck, two small holes still betrayed his wrong on her as he dropped his hand and shook his head.

"Get dressed."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" she jumped up and down before rummaging through her bag

She grabbed her black dress, the frays of it swishing back and forth in a fringe style as she twisted and turned. She loved the sound the beads made in the quiet hotel room, as she looked over at Benny. His blue button up shirt, dark jeans, and suspenders.

"We really gotta get your style up to the right decade." She teased, as she let her wavy hair hang down over her shoulders

"You know, I was around when flappers wore dresses like that." He winked

"Ok Grandpa, come on." She laughed

Benny held out her coat, moving the waves aside and kissing the spot just behind her ear. She shivered at the touch, turning to glare at him. They had only spent every waking hour together for the past three weeks, and she cursed him for knowing details about her she hated to unfold, such as, the spot below her ear that caused her knees to grow weak.

"We could always stay in and finish this now." He grinned

"I think I'd like it better if I made you wait." She narrowed her eyes

"Oh sweetie, I'm not the one with my panties in a bunch." His tease was evil and his touch was worse

Ros pushed his chest, making him move back onto the bed as she straddled his lap.

"You just think you're some hot shit, don't you Lafitte?" she asked

"Oh, are we on a last name basis now, Tucker?"

She kissed him long and hard, letting her hands move over his shoulders and down his chest. She pushed his chest down, making him lay flat against the bed, leaning down and over him, he leaned up to catch her lips, but they were met by her finger. He opened his eyes and saw her shaking her head at him as she grabbed her lipstick from the side table and put it on. His hands lay on her exposed thighs as she shook her head.

She stood up and shoved her lipstick into her small clutch bag, looking over her shoulder at the vampire in the bed.

"Well?" she asked

"Darlin', get back here."

"Oh I'm sorry, did someone get his panties in a bunch?" She laughed

He was up and over to her faster then she could register the fact that he had moved.

"Dish it out but you cant take it, can you?" she asked

"You're the devil."

Ros looked down at the floor and shook her head. A sadness took over her features that sobered Benny out of his frustration and onto her new state.

"No I'm not." She shook her head, "Can we just go have some fun? Please?"

Benny nodded and took her hand.

His arm lay wrapped around her midsection as they stood against the bar of an overcrowded drinking hole. Roslyn's eyes were glued to the screen as the ball in Time's Square began to fall. A cheap and tacky tiara sat atop her head, everyone in the joint was yelling out the signal down to New Year's. He watched her. She belted out the numbers just as happy as he'd ever seen her. A girl next to him watched the ball, smiling at him as she spoke up, "Don't you just love the New Year? That promise of a second chance. Everyone gets to start over again."

He nodded and pulled Roslyn in, closing the gap between them as everyone cheered out a 'one,' following seconds later with sparkly confetti raining down on them and covering their clothes. Ros pulled back to catch her breath, her heart pounded in her head and she head felt dizzy and she leaned into him to stop her knees from shaking.

"Benny?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I…" she shook her head and waved her sentence away

"What?" he brought her chin up with his index finger

"I think I…Nevermind, you don't want to hear it."

"Roslyn, what are you trying to get out?" he laughed

She pulled him in for a hug and whispered in his ear, "I think I might be falling in love with you." She whispered

His hand stopped rubbing her back and he grew rigid.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's stupid. We've known each other less than a month." She let go over him and felt the tears lining her eyes

"Roslyn?"

He had to take her by the shoulders to stop her from moving. Finally, she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She said

He pulled her into his chest and whispered that he loved her too. His eyes scanned the crowd. Eyes flashed around, half a dozen on him alone. They had seen him. They saw her. They knew where he was and that he had told some human girl he loved her.

"Thank you." She said, pulling his eyes away from the vampires in the room, laying her hands against his scruffy cheeks, "Even if you're only saying it to make me feel better."

"Darlin', I don't just say that. Let's go grab some fresh air, it's a little stuffy in here, don't ya think?"

She nodded and pulled her coat on as they left the bar.

"Ros, I don't want to alarm you," he said, pulling her close, "But we may be being followed."

"Six vampers in the corner of the bar?" She asked, stopping in an alleyway as she pulled the hem of her dress up, exposing the garter belt, his eyes glancing over the skin as a clicking noise was made. She held up the blade, grabbing it's brother from the opposite thigh, handing the second one to him.

"Never leave home without a little back up." She winked

"Darlin', you are something else." He laughed, as they saw the six figure approaching

By 3am, they were making their way back into their hotel room. Benny had torn a sleeve from his shirt as Ros held it up to her arm. The deep gash was bleeding profusely as she sat at the desk and grabbed a kit out of her bag. She sterilized the needle and motioned for Benny to grab the bottle of Jack from the cabinent. Moaning, she poured the liquid over the cut and began to thread the needle. Her hand shook as Benny sat next to her and took it from her.

"Benny no." she said, "I can do it. It's not the first time I've stitched myself up."

"Left handed?" he asked

She shook her head and allowed him to look at her arm. Groaning he tried to ignore the smell of her blood. But he couldn't. It was all he had thought about since that night he had drank from her. His teeth came out in full fledge style but he ignored them. She watched him try to battle his urges and cried when she could do nothing.

"I'm so sorry." He said, "I let you get hurt."

"You were surrounded." She wiped her eyes, "I'm getting too lazy. I used to be able to take two on by myself."

He ignored her and finished patching her up. Kissing the wound as he wiped away the drying blood.

That night he lay in bed next to her, watching her sleep, and knowing he had to leave her. If he stayed around his nest would sent more. And they would kill her like they had Andrea. He had to leave before something happened to her.

He rolled over and reached for his phone but it wasn't there. Vaguely he remembered Roslyn taking it from him at the bar and putting it in her purse, something about him paying too much time texting his girlfriend when he should be enjoying the time he was spending with her. Mostly it was Dean checking in on him.

He grabbed her purse and found his phone. Glancing around for some aspirin to put next to her bedside table, he saw a glint of metal. Grabbing her clutch bag and walking into the bathroom, he turned on the light and looked at it. A switch blade. Nothing out of the norm for a girl like her. He turned it over in his hand, the engraving catching his attention. 'Roslyn W.' He furrowed his brow and grabbed her wallet. A few dollars fell out onto the floor and a few credit cards. He picked them up, all read Roslyn W. Tucker. He opened the inside compartment and looked at the Ohio driver's license, Roslyn W. Tucker, a recent one from the past year, and after just a little more digging, he found an old one. A fresh faced 16 year old Roslyn, only, it was different. It didn't read Roslyn W. Tucker, it read Roslyn S. Winchester.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the pictures along side the old license. A baby picture of two twins. He flipped the picture over, and in a woman's handwriting it read, 'Sammy and Rosie, 3 months.' Another picture of a beautiful blonde haired woman, a baby on each hip, a dark haired man to her left holding a dark haired boy a few years older than the babies, her writing again read, 'Sammy and Rosie, 4 months, Dean 4 years, John and Mary Winchester.' He began to race through the pictures, until he got to the very last one. A group of people. He made out Rosie, and clearly, Dean, along with the angel. He turned it over and saw Ros's handwriting. 'Ros, Sammy, Allie, Dean and Cas.'

His cheeks reddened. She was lying to him. She wasn't Roslyn Tucker. She was Roslyn Winchester. The sister to the very man he'd gotten a ride out of Prugatory with. Friends with the angel they'd left behind.

Shoving everything back into the purse and storming out of the bathroom. He threw the purse onto the counter he'd gotten it from and shook her awake.

"Benny? What's going on? Is everything ok?" she rubbed her eyes

"I'm leaving?"

"What? Are you hungry? Can you grab me some beignets on the way back?" she smiled

"I'm leaving for good." He growled

She woke up a little more and turned on the bed side lamp.

"Where are we going?" she moved to get out of the bed when he pushed her back down.

"You're going to keep your ass here. I have stuff to do, and I can't be weighed down by you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She stood up, toe to toe with him, "I saved your ass back there!"

"I think that's the other way around, darlin'." The term of endearment held nothing but sarcasium

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, "Why are you being so mean? Is this the whole 'I love you' thing back at the bar?"

Benny laughed as he threw his few belongings into the bag. Throwing it over his shoulder and grabbed his hat off the tree and put it on.

"You think I actually loved you?" He looked down at her, anger still bubbling up inside him as he saw the tears lining her eyes and tried not to back down, "You were nothing but a free ride into town and a good fuck."

Her face scruntched up at the vulgar word. Her body felt empty. She couldn't think of any words to scream at him, she had no energy to throw anything. She only sat on the bed and watched him leave.


	7. Chapter 6

01/17/2013

Thanks for all the super awesome reviews! - CF

CHAPTER 6: Tolerance

Present – 2 Days After Benny Left

Dean turned the corner onto Canal Street, moving through traffic until he found St. Charles and turned right. A few more blocks, and a few more turns, and he was out of the French Quarter and into the Garden District. He parked just outside of the Windsor Court Hotel.

"Fancy much?" Sam asked, looking out of the window at the Bell Hop standing before the doors

"Little rich for our blood." Dean said

"Why did Benny send us here?" Allie asked from the back seat

"He wouldn't say."

"We drove across three states for him not to tell us anything?" Sam asked

"Calm down." Dean groaned, "He said it was something important. Told me to get here as fast as I could. Said there was something here that needed my attention."

"Probably sucked some poor girl dry and needs you to fix his mess." Sam mumbled

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled down the street a little furthur, parking the Impala and waiting for his brother and best friend to climb out of the car.

They walked into the hotel, Dean went over to the front desk.

"I'm supposed to pick up a package." Dean said to the girl, "From Benny Lafitte, room 158 B."

The girl looked through the stack and grabbed an envelope, handing the heavier package to him and a card key.

"He said to expect you a little sooner than this." She said, "Here's the card key. Just return it when you come back down."

"Thanks."

Dean shoved the small package into his coat pocket and climbed into the awaiting elevator.

Roslyn sat with her back pressed against the bed, staring out the window at the building across the street. The purple glow colored her face with it's light as she wiped the tears from her eyes again. The envelope he had left her with, stay clentched in her hand as she heard a key slide into the door. She smiled, he was back. She knew he wouldn't have truly left her.

Heavy footsteps came in through the door, turning on the light as she heard two more sets behind the initial one. Quentin. It had to be Quentin back. She grabbed her knife and turned around and faced the intruders. Her eyes widened as she looked at the trio.

"No. No. No." She shook her head, it couldn't be.

"Woah there Sugar, calm down. We're here to help."

Dean looked over at the girl, from her eyes down, she was still hidden behind the bed. Her hand raised with the blade as the three stared at her. She rushed around the bed with a snarl and a growl. Pushing Dean down and holding the knife against his throat before anyone could contemplate who she was. Her hand hung dirty and tangled around her face. Dean's eyes growing big as he looked up at her.

Sam and Allie went to move to, but Dean said no.

"Rosie?"

"No. It can't be you." She cried, the knife shaking in her hand, cutting his throat a little, a tiny scratch that barely bled, as Dean pushed it away and held her wrists, "Anything but you."

He sat up and propped her up against the bed as the three looked at her in shock.

"Rosie!" Sam smiled, crotching down next to her to move her hair away, "Oh Sissy." He smiled, moving in close to hold her, but she pushed him away

"Why are you here?"

"Wait." Dean said, "You're the reason Benny called me?" he asked, "Are you the shampoo girl from the other day?" His voice grew deeper as he looked down at her, "Are you Benny's piece of tail?"

"Fuck you Dean." She growled, staring holes into him

"Why did Benny call you?" She asked

"He said there was something important here we needed to come pick up." Allie said

Dean grabbed the envelope from his pocket and opened it; Ros's switchblade and license.

"Why were you here with Benny?" Dean asked

Allie looked over at her friend and held her hand against her mouth before moving closer to her, tugging at Sam's arm, silently asking him to move.

"He was the boy you went dancing with, isn't he?" Allie asked

The brothers looked at her with confusion, no idea she had been talking to Allie.

Ros nodded before tears flooded her eyes. She wrapped her arm around her friend and cried into her shoulder.

"He left me two days ago. He left for no reason and said he didn't love me."

"Woah, woah, woah." Dean held up his hands, "Did you just say the L word?"

"Dean, seriously, go fuck yourself. I don't even want to hear you talk about love." Ros snarled, pulling out of the hug, "You went back to Lisa, didn't you? And Sam went off with Samuel. Where were you two when I needed you? Huh? Did either of you ever come looking for me?"

She stood up, her steps wobbley from 48 hours of crying, and not eating or drinking.

"I needed you two, you know that?" She looked at Sam, "Did you even feel me down there, while you were soulless? Did you feel me in the pit, crying and screaming and being tortured every day for a year and a half while you two were off rushing around, trying to find Sammy's soul and saving people?" Her eyes narrowed on Dean, "Did you even care that your baby sister was stuck in a cage with Lucifier and Michael for 547 days, 6 months, 12 days, 17 hours and 28 minutes?"

"They said there was no hope." Dean said, "Both Crowley and Cas-"

"Fuck Crowley and Cas. If I ever see that fucking angel again, he's dead." She snarled, pushing past the three of them as she sat at the desk and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She grabbed a pen and a piece of stationary and grabbed her phone. She wrote down Benny's name, and the name of every vampire he had mentioned being in his nest, and every place on the West Coast he'd mentioned living.

She grabbed her blade and the paper and began packing her bags. Anger fueled her as threw all her things into her bag and began drawing a quick bath. She reeked. She needed to be clean, and she needed to get on the road and find him. And kill them all.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked

"I have shit to do. This reunion, real swell," She made the 'ok' sign with her hand, "We should do it again…or not."

"Oh no, little girl. I want to know how you got out of the pit, I want to know how you met Benny, I want to know-" Dean stopped himself as he looked over at Sam, then back to Ros. The bruise on her neck stuck out like a sore thumb, the puncture marks, and the gash down her right arm

"What the hell is this?" Sam pointed to her neck, looking over at Dean, "Still think Benny's such a good guy? Look what he did to our sister!"

Ros pushed his finger out of her face as she went into the bathroom to turn off the water.

"Don't you dare Sam!" she said, "You don't get to say a fucking word about Benny, got it?"

"He did this to you!" Sam yelled

"I asked him to, practically cut my own neck to get him to drink." Sam wrinkled his nose, "Oh don't even get on me about that demon blood boy, got it?"

He folded his arms and turned away from her as he tried to surpress his bubbling anger.

"I'd really like it if you all could leave now." She said, grabbing a pair of jeans and a sweater

"No way." Dean said, "It's been over three years since I've seen you. Theres no way I'm leaving you here."

"Why don't we try and figure this all out together, huh?" Allie asked, trying to ease the tension in the room

Dean's phone rang as he looked down at the caller, and then back to his sister. She knew in that moment who it was.

"Give me the phone, Dean. Give it to me right now."

"I don't think that's the best thing right now."

"Dean, I will fucking rip your throat out if you don't give me that fucking phone right now."

Dean's jaw dropped at the vulgarness of her words as she snatched the phone away.

"Hey there Brother. Did you make it to the hotel?" Benny's voice was smooth and she already felt her heart breaking again

"Oh don't you even dare, Benjamin." The three listened as she started up, "You call my brothers to come and get me? After everything I told you?"

"Roslyn, just calm down now-"

"Don't you tell me to calm down you blood sucking son of a bitch! You leave me here alone while you go off and find your nest? You want to get a lil revenge for some piece of ass that's been dead for 50 years when you've got me here, ready to do whatever I can to make you happy and you think you can just tell me you don't love me and walk out the door?" She looked over at the letter that had told her he needed to go away for a bit and kill his nest.

"Roslyn you lied to me too." He said

"Oh I'm sorry. Not telling you may last name was such a big deal?" She laughed, "How was I to know you knew Dean? Which, by the way, I will be finding out from one of you what that's all about." She glared at Dean before turning her attention back to the phone, "Where are you? I'm going to hop on a plane as soon as I can."

"No you're not Roslyn." He said, "What I am doing, I have to do alone."

"And get yourself killed? I don't think so." She threw her clean clothes on the counter in the bathroom as she shut the door behind her and locked it. Dean rushed over and pressed her ear to the door to listen, "And don't act like I don't expect a good apology for that 'good fuck' comment." She said, throwing her dirty clothes on the floor and climbing into the tub as she smiled, "But I do appreciate the compliment."

"I'm still mad at you Ros." He said, as he turned into a gas station

"No you're not." She smiled, laughing softly as she spoke softly into the phone, knowing her brother was just on the other side, as she whispered everything she was going to do to him when she found him. She heard him groan on the other side as he hung up on her.

She finished cleaning up and got dressed. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and smiled at the trio.

"Wanna know one good thing about tracking a dude that's tells stories about World War II?" she turned her laptop on and maneuvered to a gps website, "They never really notice when you stick a gps clip into their phone." A few minutes later the page was loading, half way through, she cursed as Dean's phone rang in her hand.

"Yes?" she groaned

"GPS, really cute Ros." He said as she heard the piece crunch under his foot, "Stay safe, darlin'."

She threw the phone at Dean and looked up at her older brother.

"Ok. Fine. I'll go with you, only because Benny doesn't think I will. And I know he's going to call you for help."


	8. Chapter 7

01/17/2013

CHAPTER 7: It's All I Ask

Roslyn stood between her siblings as she was greeted by the receptionist.

"How was your stay at the Windsor, Ms. Tucker?"

"It was great, Bethany, thank you." Roslyn smiled

"The total comes to $4,620." Bethany smiled

Roslyn reached in and grabbed her platinum credit card and smiled at her brothers, their brains trying to contemplate that kind of money.

"Thank you again, Ms. Tucker, we hope to be able to serve you again."

"Thank you." Roslyn smiled, signing the credit card receipt as the three followed her outside, the valet already waiting next to her car.

"Where did you get that kinda dough?" Dean whispered

"You know, you and Dad weren't the best teachers for credit card schemes," She tipped the valet, "Had to teach myself the ropes to platinum."

She stood by the door of her car.

"There's no way you're driving separate." Dean said, "I'm not letting you ditch us."

"Then get in the car." She shrugged

"I'm not riding with you. You're a horrible driver."

Roslyn laughed, "I didn't hear Benny complaining when he needed a ride."

"He's already dead. Come on, I'm driving."

"I'm not riding in the Impala, that car's a fucking death trap."

Dean groaned and threw his keys to Sam and Allie.

"I'll call you once we figure out a route, just follow her." He said, climbing into the car, "What is this? A GT?" Dean asked as she turned the key into the ignition

Ros smiled as Dean rolled his eyes, of course, the same car he'd found Sam with, except her's was a dark blue.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked

Ros pulled the paper out of her purse and turned on the gps system in the dash.

"Oregon." She spoke

"Destination?" the gps spoke as Dean stared at it

"Are you serious? You don't have a map in here? What a girl." He sighed

"Sit down and shut up." She looked at the paper, her fingers running over the names, trying to figure out which one it might be, "It's going to be Oregon or Washington." She said, looking up at Dean, "I just know that's where he is."

"There's no way we're going to make it all the way to the coast in one drive."

"That's why God invited coffee and driver's who take turns."

"Turn off the GPS, and let's see how far we get." Dean said

For once, Ros listened to her brother and turned off the gps, putting the car in drive and moving past the Impala. She kept her eyes in the rear view to make sure the ancient car was behind her as they maneuvered out of the city.

"Can we talk about what happened?" Dean asked, "About the pit?"

"I'd rather not." She turned the radio on

Hours and hours later, they pulled into a gas station outside of Paris, Texas. Ros and Allie went inside to use the bathroom as Dean and Sam filled up the cars.

"She say anything?" Sam asked, leaning against the GT

"No." Dean shook his head, "Did you know her and Allie were calling each other?"

"No. Allie said she found out about Ros from Bobby. He told her about three months after she came back."

"And he never told us?" Dean exclaimed

"She didn't want us to know. Rosie was always close to Bobby, she was like his other daughter, you couldn't keep her and Allie apart since the first day Dad took us to Bobby's."

Dean nodded, he knew how close Rosie was to the Singers. He saw the two girls laughing and carrying on as they walked out of the 24 hour gas station, bags full of food and sodas, a tray of coffee in Ros's hand. Dean closed the gas cap as Ros handed him a coffee.

"Dean, black. Sam, 2% and a pinch of sugar, Allie, hot tea." She smiled handing Dean the coffee and the keys, "And Rosie, extra cream, extra sugar." She smiled to herself

Dean felt the familiarity of the situation put at his chest. This was how the four had been years ago. Sam and Dean up front, figuring out the best route to the next hunt, Allie and Rosie in the back, researching to gossiping over a celeb mag. Until the end of the world came. That was when all hell broke loose.

An hour later, Ros was leaning against the window, her coat tucked under her neck as she watched the lights pass by. Dean saw the faded and worn jacket and smiled.

Her eyes drooped as she finally fell asleep. Dean waited a few minutes before he tried calling Benny, but the vamp wouldn't answer.

Red lights flashed in her mind. She whimpered as she felt the heat licked at her back. She felt the metal bars hiss against her back as it burned into her skin. Tears flooded down her eyes as she looked at the two smirking creatures across from her.

"What should be do with her today Brother?" Michael smiled over at Lucifer as he watched Roslyn wake up

"It's been so lonely for her without little Sam around." Lucifer smiled as he ran his hand down her cheek as she sobbed harder, "You know, I don't think we're being hard on her enough. I really thought she woulda cracked by now. Especially since Sammy left." Lucifer moved closer and kissed her lips roughly, gripping her hair and pulling her head back, "Maybe if we show her a good time, huh? Maybe then we could break her." His hand slid down the front of her ripped and torn blouse, "You already got to take a ride in this lil one's head, mind if I take it for a spin?" Lucifer looked Michael

The angel shrugged with indifference as Lucifer possessed her body.

"Oh, I like it." Lucifer smiled, flexing out Roslyn's hand as he looked down at her body, "Smaller than Sammy, a nice little squeeze. But it's warm."

Her face contorted in pain as Lucifer was thrown out from her body. Roslyn leaned against the hot bars and glared at the devil.

"Don't you ever do that again." She sneered

"Who are you to tell me what to do little girl?" he gripped her by the shirt and shook her

Her anger boiled over inside of her as she pushed the angel aside. Michael stood by his brother's side as the two cornered her.

"Oh bring it you two. I've had enough!" she screamed

Roslyn awoke with a gasp of a breath as she looked over at her brother.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reached into the bag and grabbed a Hershey's bar, chewing on the chocolate for a moment before she looked over at Dean, "I'm really sorry I never called you."

"I'm sorry we didn't come looking for you."

She shook her head and opened an iced tea.

"You know, it really sucked." She felt the tears lining her eyes, "Being down there all alone." Dean held his arm out as she undid her seat belt and moved the divider up and sat close to her older brother as he rubbed her shoulder, "With Sam there, at least I had someone to encourage me. When he left…I mean, that tiny little piece of his soul was there, but it wasn't much, and they got tired of playing with it quick. That piece was so broken, and it never even spoke or looked at me. They did so many things to me Dean."

"How did you get out? Was is Cas? Or…or Crowley?"

"No. One day I just lost it. I flipped out. And then I heard this really calming voice. And it told me it was sorry it had abandoned me. And there was this really bright light, and it was warm and comforting and it…it kinda looked like Chuck." She laughed softly

"God came and saved you?"

"I don't know. Something saved me." She shrugged as she laid her head against Dean's collarbone, "We have to find Benny, Dean. I can't lose him. He's been the only good thing to happen to me since I got back. I really do love him Dean."

Dean kissed the side of her head as they made their way past Oklahoma City.


	9. Chapter 8

01/29/2013

Next couples chaps are kinda cut and paste dialogue from season 8. – CF

CHAPTER 8: Do You Believe?

Benny stared down his brother.

"Hello, Quentin." He smiled

"Benny. Where's your girlfriend?" Quentin smiled, "You didn't have an accident did you? Her corpse isn't rotting in that posh hotel room is it?"

Benny stayed silent.

"Did you try and make it look like a suicide before you left? Maybe a murder? Did you leave any pieces behind for her family to mourn?"

"Where's the old man?" Benny asked

"Are you serious?" Quentin scoffed, "Did you really think I'd tell you where he is?"

"Well I guess I was kind of hoping you wouldn't." he held up the impressive knife

"On the other hand, I might show you where he is." Two vampires moved out from the dark shadows, "After me and my boys take off your hands and feet."

"Well, don't go through all that trouble on my account." His smirk never leaving

"Please. You go and crawl your way out of God's ass for another ride on the merry go round? The old man's gonna want to see this for himself."

"Mmm, well, they might be able to kill me. And that's all right," he shrugged, "'cause if they do, I know exactly where I'm going…and who I'll see when I get there."

Quentin snarled as he readied himself to fight, fangs out and glistening. Benny lunged at him, not giving the vamp a second to contemplate what his first move would be, before cutting off his head and turning to the other two vampires.

"Come on boys." Benny laughed

"Sam said they found a cheap motel a few miles up." Dean said, pulling out of the gas station, "Get some rest."

"We're so close." Ros looked at the map on her phone, "We're a few hours shy of the coast."

"Yeah Rosie, but where? Where is he? We need a night to think of a plausible place. We need a night in beds, or hell, couches."

Ros closed the map app and nodded as they drove past a sign that read 'Enid, Oregon.'

Just as they saw the hotel up in the distance, Dean's phone rang.

"Benny?"

Ros tried to steal the phone from Dean, but he rested it against the opposite shoulder and swatted her hands away before she gave up and let him drive.

"Hey Dean," his breathing was heavy, "You um…got a minute? Afraid I messed up, buddy."

"What did you do?"

Ros bit at the end of her thumb as she moved her eyes from Dean to the cell.

"No man, not like that. Vampires. Three of em. They didn't play so nice."

"I'm sorry, you took on how many? Are you crazy?"

Benny looked down at the dead around him, "Hey. See, the thing is, my legs-they ain't working so good. There's uh…" Benny looked around the dock, "There's a fuel barge not too far from here. I'm pretty sure I can make it at a slow crawl. I was kind of hoping maybe I could ask you for one more favor?"

"Where are you?" Dean looked over at Ros

"Eagle Harbor, Washington."

Dean nodded and used the hotel's parking lot as a u-turn.

"One more favor?" Benny gasped as he tried to move and gave up

"Now you're pushing it."

"Leave that worrisome sister of yours behind." Benny said, looking at his broken legs, "She don't need to see this…she don't need to see me like this."

"Got it."

Dean hung up his phone and looked at his sister.

"Benny asks, you fought me tooth and nail, held a knife up to me, I dunno, make something up."

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Benny doesn't want you coming. Says he's in bad shape, and you don't need to see him like this."

Ros nodded and shoved herself deeper into the seat. She had pulled up directions on her phone and hoped the next four hours would go by fast.

"He's ok though, right?" she asked

"Took on three vampires, you tell me."

Ros smiled, "he's alright. We took on six in New Orleans. How I got this." She pulled up the sleeve of her right shirt, "Benny had four on him at once."

"yeah well, I don't think he had quite the motivation tonight he did then."

Ros texted Sam and said they'd gotten a call about a case nearby and we're heading in that direction.

"He doesn't need to know it's Benny. I get the vibe he doesn't really like him." Ros ignored her brother's angry text back, "So I told you about the pit, are you going to tell me how you and Benny met?"

By the time they pulled up the dock, Ros had learned about the leviathens, purgatory, and Benny and Dean's deal. She was pissed. More pissed at the angel than she ever had been, more pissed that Benny hadn't told her he was dead-dead, and more pissed at herself because she had lost Dean again a year prior, and didn't even know it.

Dean pulls in next to Benny's truck as he looks around for the vampire.

"He'll be somewhere dark." Ros shielded her eyes from the sun, "Let's check over there!" she points to the fuel barge

"Hold up." Dean opens the back of the truck and sees an ice chest, flipping the top as Ros peeks around him and looks at the contents

"Bastard." She smirks

"What?"

"AB negative." She pokes the pouch, "Same as me."

"Well isn't that cute." Dean rolled his eyes as she shut the chest and the two headed towards the barge, climbing down under the ground and into the cold and dark place.

Benny leaned himself against the wall of the barge as Dean ran up to him, about to slap the man awake before his eyes flutter open.

"Not lookin' so good." Dean comments

"Up yours." Benny laughed, eyes passing over the opened ice chest as he looked up at Ros, her hands on her hips as she shook her head, "I thought I asked you not to bring her?"

"Can't keep track of all your favors now can I?"

Ros doesn't say anything as she steps over his broken legs and grabs a blood transfusion from the box, opening the top of it and sitting down next to Benny, facing him as she holds the top of the straw like contraption to his lips.

"Ros, please." He shakes his head, "Go outside, I don't want to do this in front of you."

She smiled softly and kissed him, "Don't even try and act all gentlemanly right now. You're hurt, and I'm not leaving here until you can stand up. Got it?"

Dean stood up and glanced back at the ladder of the barge.

"I uh…gotta go grab something from your car, I'll umm…be back."

Ros nodded and the two watched as Dean left.

"He doesn't really have anything to grab, does he?" Benny chuckled

"Nope." She smiled, "Come on, drink. You need it."

"Ros-"

"Would you rather it be from me, or the blood bag?" she cocked her eyebrow at him, "Either way, I'm not leaving."

He took the transfusion from her and drank it down in a record time. She pushed a few pieces of his hair into place as she pushed the ice chest next to him, waiting for him to finish it all.

"I'm really sorry about everything back in New Orleans." She said, "If I had known you knew Dean from Purgatory, I wouldn't have hid it all from you."

"So he told you about that, huh?" Benny asked as he opened the fourth bag

"Yeah. We'll talk about it later, if you want, alright? Right now, you just need to get your sea legs back." She kissed his temple

"Can you grab my bag from the truck? I need to change."

She glanced down at his legs.

"They're still broken, I ain't going nowhere." He grabbed his keys from his front left pocket

Dean leaned against the table in an office they had broken into once all the workers had left for the day. He looked over at the empty blood bags as Benny came out of the bathroom, wiping water from his head. Ros looked up from his duffel as she finished folding the clothes he had haphazardly thrown in there.

"Wow, you uh…look okay."

"Getting there." Benny said, throwing the towel on the the floor

"Dude, you were double hamstrung."

"Yeah well, a little rest, half a cooler full of AB negative- most wounds short of an amputation will mend up, vampirically speaking."

"Uh-huh." Dean glanced over at his sister as Benny takes the bag from her and puts his cap back on.

"I'll be 100% before you know it." He takes the ice chest and holds out his hand to Dean, "Thank you Brother." Dean shakes his hand before speaking up.

"Benny, what's going on?"

"Oh, your work here is done Dean, yours too Ros. You already saved the day. You know, I got my, uh, deal and you got- what'd you call it? A family business?"

Ros looked over at Dean and then Benny. Dean saw it in her eyes, there was no way she was going to let Benny go, not now that she'd found him. And Dean couldn't let her just run into harm's way with Benny.

"Benny, what's going on?" Dean asked

"You and that whole 'friend' thing, man." Benny shook his head

"Why are you getting into machete fights with your own kind?"

Ros looked down, she knew the story.

"Quentin, the one I came for? We were in the same next. I'm hunting the vampire who turned me, my maker."

"Well now, don't get me wrong. I'm down with the hunting, but uh…why?"

"Kill him 'fore he kills me…again." His eyes met Ros's

Benny picked up the money clip before throwing it down, as Dean looked at a notebook.

"Listen to this, 'Age of Auarius II, 0800." And then theres some other numbers all crossed out. Some other weird names here too-the Big Mermaid, Solitaire-it's all crossed out, except for this one – The Lucky Myra."

"Yachts. Names of yachts-the Lucky Myra," Benny grabbed the notebook from Dean, "Look at this one –Sea You Later, spelled S-E-A, I mean, come on." He laughed, throwing the book back down as Dean looked at it

"So then these are launch times, and what, destination?"

"Mmhmm, except none of them ever get there. The Lucky Myra left yesterday afternoon, I guarantee you it's already been hit."

"What do you mean 'hit?'"

"Boarded, burned, and buried at sea. My nest – that's how we fed... How we always fed. We kept a tight little fleet, maybe a half-dozen boats. Nothing ostentatious, just pleasure craft. I must have circled the Americas ten times during my tour. A few of us would act as stringers and patrol the harbors, looking for the right-size target – fat, rich yachts going to far-off ports. Take down the boat's name and destination, radio it to the crew in the water. And then we just, uh... let the ocean swallow up all our sins."

"Vampire pirates? That's what you guys are? Vampirates."

Ros laughed out loud as she looked at Benny, she had said the exact same thing.

"I shoulda known you guys were related then. Vampirates." He scoffed, "How come you two are the only ones to have ever thought that?"

"What do you mean? It's like the third thing you say."

"No it isn't." Benny shook his head

"All right, so your maker is set up to feed around here then, right?" Ros asked, taking the money from the wallet on the table and shoving it in her brother's hand, "Well, what are we looking for?"

"You're not looking for anything."

"Screw you blood sucker, I'm in on this, got it?"

Benny looked up at Dean, "She always this mouthy?"

"Don't even ask." Dean shook his head, grabbing the money from the money clip as well, "I just don't even argue with her anymore."

"Fine." He sighed, "The old man likes to live in style. He usually rents legitimately. Always remote, always coastal."

Dean unfolded a piece of paper, "So an island maybe? You ever heard of Prentiss Island?"

"Oh, yeah." Benny laughed

Dean looked in the rear view mirror as his sister sound asleep, curled up in the back of the car.

"So, if you were your maker's favorite, why did he kill you?"

Benny looked back at her too, watching as her chest rose and fell as she went deeper and deeper into sleep.

"When you get turned, it's like you're reborn into a vampire nest. Your maker, he means everything to you. I mean, you really start believing he's God. Now, if your maker happens to believe the same thing, well…" Benny shrugged, "Anyway...our father – he was a jealous god. He kept the family together but kept us apart from the rest of the world, always at sea. I always did what was best for the nest... till I met her. Andrea. Andrea Kormos. Beautiful. I mean, words don't even cut it, you know? Greek, heiress."

"Come on." Dean laughed

"She was sailing a 42-foot sloop to the Canary Islands. Now, I should have called her boats destination in to my crew, but instead, I joined her on it." His eyes looked back at Ros, but still, she stayed asleep

"Seriously, was Fabio on the cover of that paperback?" Dean laughed

"My life changed when she entered it, Dean. Everything I had been or done up to that point just... seemed to vanish... into what we had become together. I mean... We found it, man. Eventually, we settled in Louisiana. And then one night, we were coming home, and the old man – he was just there. Quentin, Sorento, my oldest nestmates. It was only that night I understood what a crime it was to him – me leaving him. They pinned me down, and they beheaded me. The last thing I saw was the old man tearing out Andrea's throat."

"Well, that's what payback all about, am I right?"

Benny nodded, "Docks are up ahead. Should be able to find a dinghy to use."

Ros awoke once the car came to a stop.

"Go back to sleep, Ros." Benny begged

"Good luck with that." She wiped the sleep from her eyes

"You're no good to us half asleep." Dean asked

"Kiss it, Winchester." She climbed out of the car

The trio stands by a large tree as Dean glances down at his phone. He decides against texting Sam back and takes the weapon Benny hands him.

"What the hell is that? Did you make that in caveman school?" Ros laughs at the barbaric instruments Benny and Dean hold

"Remind you of anything?" Benny asks as he and Dean look around the forest, "It's weird being back-in the world, I mean. Isn't it?"

Ros grows uncomfortable as she remembers how she was when she first came back from the pit.

"Sure as hell is." Dean says

"I mean, what do you do with it all? All the, all the everything?" Benny asks, "Hell, I don't even know if this world is real…if I'm real."

Ros takes Benny's hand and pulls his attention to her, as she stands on the tips of her toes and kisses him, "You listen to me Benjamin, I've been there, I've done that, ok? This is real." She kisses him again, "You stop talking like that, you hear me?"

Benny nods as they make their way towards the house. They enter the nautical themed house through an antry way off a hallway, weapons at their ready as they walk into the main room. Benny looks down at a harpsichord and smiles softly, "The old man's harpsichord."

Dean and Ros are already out of the room when Benny sees a framed photo of a woman.

"No." he shakes his head, "No. No."

The stairs creak as a beautiful woman makes her way down the steps.

"Benny?"

"Andrea."

Ros tries to step around her brother when she sees the woman, but Dean holds her back and nods his head towards a small group of men who begin to surround Benny.

"Benny." Ros whispers

"Idiot." Dean sighs

The men fight Benny for a few seconds before they overpower him and handcuff him to a chair, one man in particular finding extreme humor in the situation at hand.

"Gonna make me do this all over again, aren't you?"

"Hello Sorento." Benny smiled

"Sorento, go. Tell the old man it's true." She says, watching as the vampire leaves

"He listens to you?" Benny asks

"It's been a long time. Our father has come to trust my judgment over Sorento's. I answer only to him."

"Well, sleeping with God has got to have some perks."

Andrea slaps Benny across the face as he tries to ignore the pain.

"Yes it does." She says, looking over at the two other vampires, "Make sure the old man has everything he needs."

As soon as they leave Andrea is straddling Benny's lap and kissing him roughly. Ros's face turns red with anger as Dean holds her back. They both watch as Benny returns the kiss.

"Oh Benny. When I heard you were back, I don't know, somehow, I knew it was true. I had to believe it, to hope."

"Andrea what happened? The old man said he was gonna bleed to you dry."

Dean pulls Ros alone as they go to take care of the two vampires that had just left. After the vamps are dead, Dean calls Sam, explains the situation and their corrdinates. Ros wants to run back and grab Andrea and behead her. She wants to behead both of them. But instead, she has her blade out killing other, less worthy vampires, until she gets split from Dean, a vampire holding a blade to her throat and dragging her down the hall

MINUTES LATER:

Benny, Andrea, Ros, and Benny's maker all stand opposite each other, staring each other down.

"Well, now how is this going to end?" Benny's maker laughs, looking at the situation surround him. The maker has his arm around Ros's waist, a knife pressed against her throat, as she whimpers, the knife slowly cutting into her.

"Benny, just let him have her." Andrea says, "It's just us, remember?" She tugs at his coat

"You're dead." Benny snarls at the old man

"We can go anywhere Benny. Start this all over again. We can have our own organization in Greece, or Italy, or anywhere." She tries to bargin with him as the old man holds the knife steady against Ros's throat, she tries to move out of his grasp but he digs the knife in more as blood begins to seep from the surface of her skin and she cries

"What are you talking about?" Benny looks away for just a second to stare at Andrea

"We have everything now, Benny. I know how this all works. We can ride the high seas, plunder together. We can have the life we always wanted."

"What I wanted was to leave a burning crater behind. I wanted to put your memory to rest."

"But I'm not a memory, Benny, I'm right here."

Benny stares her down, "What I loved-it ain't here anymore. It was snuffed out a long time ago by monsters like me…like what you've become."

"You think you're better than me now?" she let go of his hand

"No, I think we're all damned."

Andrea's eyes glowed with anger as she stared down Ros. She stomped past Benny and looked at their maker.

"Give her to me." Andrea said

"I'm afraid I can't do that Andrea." The old man spoke up

"Give her to me now!" Andrea screamed as the old man moved the knife, seconds later Andrea stood just as their maker had, his knife still pressed into Ros's throat, only this time by Andrea, and only this time, harder.

Blood trickled down Ros's throat as she began to cry tears.

"Benny I'm sorry." She choked out, "I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Blood mixes with her tears as Andrea's teeth descend. Benny tries to talk Andrea down, but its only getting worse. Theres so much blood. It pours from Ros's throat, it pours out from her mouth. A swishing noise is heard, seconds later followed by a thump as Dean runs into the room, taking off the master's head, surprising Andrea as he moves for her, taking off her head too, but not before she pulls the knife against Ros's throat the rest of the way.

Both Andrea and Ros fall to the floor. Benny pushes Andrea's body away, as Ros coughs up blood, her white and black stripped shirt is now only red. Dean tries to hold her, to take her away from Benny, afraid he might be overwhelmed by all the blood, but Ros takes what little energy she has left and wraps her bloody fingers in Benny's.

"I love you Benny." She whispers

Her body begins to convulse and her eyes roll back as Dean falls to his knees, tears falling down his face.

"No. No, I just got her back!" he exclaims

Benny looks at his friend, and to his lover. Before he sees the life slip from her, he rips into his own wrist with his teeth and lets the blood fall into her mouth. Dean sees what is going on but cannot move. He can't argue. He can't speak. He can only hope that Ros doesn't die.


	10. Chapter 9

01/29/2013

CHAPTER 9: Was This Over Before it Ever Began?

Benny held Ros close as the dinghy came to shore. Dean threw the rope to Sam, he and Allie already waiting on the dock. Sam tied a knot in the rope as he looked over at his twin.

"What the hell happened?"

"Oh my God." Allie held her hand over her mouth as she tried to figure out if the girl was dead or alive

"Move." Benny pushed his way past Dean and onto the platform, nearly running back towards the Mustang, "Where are the fucking keys?"

"What happened?" Sam asked, "Is she…is she dead?"

Dean took the keys from his pocket and shook his head, "Not yet."

"We need to get her to a hospital." Allie said

"It's too late for that." Dean said unlocking the car

"What do you mean it's too late for that?" Sam asked as Benny climbed in, Ros cradled against his chest as he pushed the hair out of her face with his bloodied hand

"Meet us back at the hotel."

For four hours, Ros lay completely still. Neither a sigh, a shiver or a moan coming from her lips. Benny lay his head against hers as he talked to her, whispered little stories about their time in New Orleans and about how he was going to take her away once she woke up. How it was her and him until the very end.

Dean leaned his head against his hand as he drove one handed. He tried to block out the words, tried to not let the heavy scent of mercury and rust fill his nose from all the drying blood. Tried not to think about how his hunter sister, was turning into something he and her and Sammy and Allie lived to kill.

Benny and Dean rushed inside the hotel room hours later, the others behind them.

"What is going on?" Sam asked as he turned on the light of the bedroom, his eyes venturing to the large, long, gapping cut in her neck. Unconsciously his hand moved to his own neck as he felt his knees begin to wobble, "She's dead. Oh God, she's dead."

Allie stood next to him, her hand on his arm as she could feel the tears coming.

"No she's not!" Benny growled as she crotched next to the bed, "Dean, I need a bowl of water and a towel. I need the other ice chest."

"You truck is four hours away!" Dean exclaimed as he ran into the bathroom with a basin to fill

Benny cursed himself.

"I need you to get more transfusions."

"You're hungry?" Sam yelled, "In a time like this?"

"It's not for me." Benny sneered

Sam's eyes widened in realization as he dove at the vampire. His knuckles making contact with the vamp's face as Dean rushed into the room to pull Sam away. Benny merely sat back up and went back to his post at her bedside.

"You let her get killed and then you changed her?" Sam yelled

Allison grabbed the bowl and a few towels from the bathroom as she walked over to Benny and sat them next to him.

"I'll get the boys to go get the transfusions, and I'll be up front if you need me, ok?"

He met eyes with her and nodded.

"Thank you."

She pushed the two out of the bedroom, locking the door behind her before she closed it.

"What are you doing? You can't leave him in there with her!" Sam tried to get out of Dean's grip but it was no use

"You need to get to a blood bank before they open." Allie said as she looked at her cell phone, "We'll all be here when you get back."

Two hours later the brothers were pulling back into the hotel. Sam had gone off relentlessly until Dean snuffed out his anger.

"I was there." He said, "There was nothing else anyone could do!"

Dean took the chest and walked into the hotel room. He met eyes with Allie as she shook her head. Stashing the blood in the fridge, he knocked on the door. Benny opened it a few seconds later as he let Dean in, Sam and Allie following behind him.

"I dunno if it worked." He said

"Is there like an instruction manual or something?" Dean asked

"I never changed anyone before, let alone someone who was that close to death."

Dean walked over and sat in Benny's chair, taking her hand in his, "She's cold."

Sam sat opposite him.

"Don't you all have some twin telepathy or something?" Benny asked Sam

"Not since we both fell in the pit." Sam said

"Pit?"

Before either could offer up an explaination, a loud gasp filled the room and Ros shot up from the bed, legs nearly gave out as they tangled in the sheets, as she fell out of the bed. She scrambled to her knees as she looked at them, holding her throat.

"What the fuck just happened?" She reached out and clentched Benny's pant leg

He helped her up and held her close.

"Why are you covered in blood? Where are we? Is Andrea dead? I saw your old man's head fall on the floor. How did Sam and Allie get here?" she pulled back, "Ewe, you got blood all over my shirt." She wrinkled her nose, "Who's blood is this?"

A fireball formed in her throat as she gripped Benny's shirt, "Why does my stomach hurt?"

Benny glanced over at Allie and motioned his head towards the door, towards the mini fridge.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" Ros exclaimed as Allie slipped out

"We're back at the hotel in Enid." Dean spoke up, figuring he would offer up the most obvious answer to the easiest question

"That's four hours from Eagle Harbor." Ros felt herself become dizzy as she leaned into Benny's chest, his hand felt sticky against her head, as did his shirt to her cheek

"What's with all the blood?" she pulled back once the room stopped moving

Dean looked over at Benny. It was his turn as far as he was concerned.

"It's yours darlin'."

Sam huffed as he folded his arm and leaned against the dresser.

"How am I- That's a lot of blood." She pulled back and looked at her coated shirt and his, then to his arms, covered up to his elbows, and hers covered to her wrists.

Dizziness returned as she felt wobbly again. Something felt wrong.

"Am I dead?"

Before he could answer, the cooler was brought in. Allie sat it on the desk, opening the top as Ros sat down on the bed.

"It's for you." Benny motioned towards the blood

She nodded and pulled the sleeve of her shirt up.

"Good idea, blood transfusion. I lost a lot of blood, so logically I'll need more, right?" her smile was taunt and trying to stop the gears that were overworking in her head

Benny pulled the bag of AB negative out and held it out to her, taking the protective cap off.

"I need a needle or something…" she looked around the room, then to her brothers, "Are you two going to make me do this myself?"

"Cant no body else drink that to make you better, 'cept you." Benny said

"Drink it?" The lights went off in her head as she shoved the blood back into his hand, "No. No."

"Your throat was split darlin'." Bobby tried to reason

"No. No. Why would you do this?" she felt the tears line her eyes, "No." she shook her head

"Baby, I had no choice."

She looked him square in the eyes and as she began to cry harder, "You should have let me die."

Just as the light had gone off in her head moments earlier, one went off in Sam's.

"Dean! What about the Campbell recipe?" he looked at his brother, "Like what we did with you! She hasn't drank any blood yet!"

Dean smiled as he nodded, "We just need a few ingredients."

"It won't work." Allie spoke up

"What? What do you mean? She hasn't fed from a human yet!" Sam said

"It will make her human, yes…but she's lost so much blood she would only die again. The only way to get enough blood in her to replenish herself is to drink it." Allie said

Benny listened to them bicker and knew she was right. There was no way to save Ros, except for her to feed.

"Can you give us a few minutes." Benny asked, "Alone?"

Allie pulled the brothers out as Benny locked the door behind him.

"Darlin', I need you to calm down and I need you to drink. You're weak. If you don't drink soon, you will perish."

"Let me die." Her vision went black, then slowly came back, before alternating between the black and the normal

"You are dying right now." He said

It was hard, she was using too much energy to keep her senses in tact. Before she knew it, the smell of blood was calling to her too strongly.

"I won't drink that." She said shook her head, sitting on the edge of the bed as Benny put the blood back in the chest and closed it

"Fine." He said, kneeling before her, "You either drink from the blood bag, or you drink from me." He gave her her earlier choice she'd given him.

Before she could speak, he'd grabbed the switchblade from his pocket and cut against his own neck.

"You had no problem biting me in New Orleans." He taunted her with a smile as she felt her body betray her. Her teeth descended and her hands found his neck as she leaned closer and pressed her lips to the wound and drank

20 minutes later, the bedroom door opened. Benny had already moved back to the chair next to the bed as the three saw the empty blood bags on the table, a bloody white towel pressed to Benny's neck, fresh clothing on both of them as Ros lay asleep in the bed.

"She'll be knocked for awhile."

"Did she…" Dean sighed and motioned towards the empty bags

Benny nodded.

"Ok. Ok." Dean's head moved up and down, trying to let the word sink in but it wasn't

"We should let her rest." Allie spoke up, "I think we all need to rest. We have all night to figure this all out."

Benny closed the door behind him, the sound of the lock rung through the hotel, and nearly hit Sam in the gut. It was all real. It had all happened. His baby sister was the very monster he hunted down and killed. A warm hand slipped in his as he looked down at the petite girl next to him. He squeezed her hand and hugged her close.

"I'm gonna go for a drive." Dean spoke up, "I just…I need to do some thinking."

Before anyone could object or tag along, he was out the door.

"You need some sleep." Allie pulled Sam towards second bedroom, not bothering to shut or lock the door as she pushed him towards the bed. He sat on the edge, staring down at his hands as knelt before him, laying her hands over his, "Do you wanna talk?"

His eyes met hers and she saw so clearly the emotions behind his eyes.

"I left her behind. I left her in the pit and I left her with that monster, and now she's dead." The words had to slip through his clentched teeth, "This is all my fault."

"It's no one's fault except the dead vamps back on that island." She reasoned, "It's not your fault, or Dean's or Benny's."

"If he wasn't around, she wouldn't be like this!" His hand flew out and pointed at the room next door, before he ran his hands through his hair

He paced the room until Allie felt herself almost lose it. She grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

"Sleep. Ok? Sleep! I can't watch you tear yourself apart like this anymore." She exclaimed, "You're not the only one this affects! Did you think about how your sister feels about all of this?"

Sam shook his head and took her hand.

"Sammy, please, lay down and sleep. We will figure this all out tonight."

Sam laid on top of the blankets, not letting go of her until she laid next to him. His arm around her waist and his legs tangled with hers, and she tried not to think about how they had been so long ago, back before Sam had encountered Lucifer, back before he had met Ruby. Back when things were so much simpler.

Ros sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her hands. Benny watched her from his spot next to the window.

"What do you want to do darlin'?" he asked, looking out the window at the parked Impala

"I don't want to see them." She said, "I don't want them to see me like this."

"You can't just up and leave." He said, "You have to say goodbye."

"No, no I don't. Not like how you think I do." She grabbed her phone and slipped it in her back pocket

The hotel room was quite, everyone still fast asleep, Dean now clocked out on the couch as she grabbed a piece of cheap stationary from the desk and a pen. She wrote a very quick note and grabbed her purse and car keys as she and Benny slipped out into the newly night sky.

"You know," Benny looked up at her as she started the engine of her Mustang, "There is something terribly wrong with how you Winchesters just run away from your problems."

"You have no idea." She pulled out onto the main road and threw her phone out the window, holding out her hand for him to give her his. He obliged and sat back in the seat.

"So, where are we going?" he asked

"We go to Eagle Harbor and we get your car. We ditch the Mustang and then it's all you from here on out driver."

Benny took her hand in his and nodded.

"You hungry?" he asked


	11. Chapter 10

01/29/2013

CHAPTER 10: Down on the Corner, Out in the Streets

Roslyn stretched out her limbs and yawned as she watched the sky line. They were about an hour or two shy of the sun, and she hoped and prayed they would be finding a real bed tonight.

"We've been driving forever." She moaned, "If I had known you were going to go all Jeff Gordon on me, I woulda never let you take the wheel."

"We'll be there in 15 minutes." He smiled, taking the old clunker of the vehicle down a back road

"Be where in 15 minutes? Do you even know where we are?"

"Approaching Carencro, Louisiana." He smiled

"You brought me back down South?" she laughed

"Going to my hometown." His smile was earnest and his eyes held some sort of hope in them that she had never seen before

"You wanna go back home?"

"Well, now that my nest is gone, and well…I'm kinda stuck with you," he winked, "I just wanna settle down. No more vamp fights, no more weird stuff. Just you and me, nothing else."

Ros leaned moved over and put his arm over her shoulder. Home. That was such a strange word to her, she'd never had a real home. Just one seedy no tell motel since she could remember. Bobby's was home most summers or until her dad would get a wild notion and take her along. But home? Could she really be content without hunting and settling down in rural Louisiana? She looked up at Benny as he pulled into a small motel. His smile just wouldn't leave, and she hoped she could handle normalcy.

Ros hoped out of the truck with Benny, grabbing her coat. She didn't feel cold, to be honest, she didn't feel much besides hunger at all now, but she knew it was only about 30 degrees outside, and if she showed up in just a tank top, she might get looked at funny.

The entire drive from Washington to Louisiana Benny had tried teaching her everything he knew about being a vampire. About how to act right in public, how to disguise hunger, how to notice a hunter, the last one she merely laughed at, he hadn't noticed her. He replied that he had other things on his mind when it came to her.

She reached into her pocket to grab her credit card as they walked inside but Benny put his hand over hers.

"I got it." He pulled out a wad of cash

"But-"

"Roslyn Tucker," Benny said, holding up her card, "Don't you think that's the first name they're going to look for when they start trying to find their sister?" he whispered as the clerk woke up from a soft snooze in the corner

Ros nodded, she would have to start her scams all over again. The worst part not being the actual scam itself, but thinking up a name she didn't hate.

They checked into the motel on a long term stay, grabbing their bags and coolers before the sun rose. They packed the fridge full of blood, having hit up a couple blood banks on the way to Louisiana, and put their clothes away. Ros shed her dirty clothes and took the button up Benny had been wearing that day and putting it on.

"That shirt is filthy." He laughed, kicking off his shoes

Ros looked down at it and shook her head.

"No it's not. It smells like you." She smiled, moving home to straddle his lap and she smelled the collar, holding it out and making him do the same, "See? It smells like that stupid pine tree air freshener that's been in the truck for God knows how long, and I even get the littlest hint of SoCo." She unwrapped her hands from the collar and laid them on either side of his head as he watched her, "And of course, there's just you, all over it. And I like that." She pulled him in for a long, drawn out kiss, "I like that a lot."

"Where are you going?" Ros grabbed the disgarded button up from the floor and slipping it back on the next night

"Gonna get a job." He smiled

"A job?"

"Well, I gotta pay for our humble abode somehow." He laughed, grabbing a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans

"I'm working on getting some credit cards today," She laid back down in the bed, "You don't need a job, Benny. Once those cards start rollin' in, we'll be set. We can get a real place, not some dingy motel."

Benny pulled the shirt on and looked over at her.

"It's my family's place. Guidry's Cajun Café." He smiled, "I've been keeping tabs on it."

"Family?" Ros sat up

"Yup, now being run by my Great-Great-Granddaughter." Benny sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his shoes, "Elizabeth."

"Oh." Ros nodded, "When were you going to tell me you had kids?"

"Oh darlin'," he sighed, turning to look at her, "My wife has been dead and buried for over 50 years."

"You know, you have a habit of keeping women from me." She said

"That's all of them, I promise." He kissed her forehead, walking over to the fridge and throwing her blood bag

"You know, maybe I'll go and get a job. I can't have you going out and having all the fun."

"And what kinda skills sets do you have for a normal life?" he smirked, drinking down the chilled blood

"Well, I do spend a lot of time in sleezy bars. I can pour a drink? It can't be that hard, can it?"

"Bartender," he glanced over at her, "I can see it."

"Maybe I'll even find me a good old Cajun boy." She laid the empty bag on the night stand and sat with her back against the head board, "A good old country boy that won't leave his girl all alone at night. Or, better yet, maybe I'll find another vampire…maybe I'll find a Cajun vampire! There's gotta be a couple around here, right? We're only what, two hours outside of New Orleans?"

"You do enjoy hearin' yourself talk, don't you?" He walked over and leaned over her, hands on either of her sides as he kissed her, "And good luck with that Cajun vampire." He winked

She hoffed and laid on the bed, watching as he put his peacoat on and said goodbye. It only took her an hour or so get all the paper work done for her new cards, and an hour after that she grew restless. She took a quick shower and changed, deciding to see what Carancro had to offer. After another hour of walking around, she realized, it didn't have much. There was a library, but by the time she woke at night, it would be closed, a few food stores, something else she really didn't need, one bar, which she was able to con herself into a position at, and two restaurants.

One of which, she saw Benny's truck parked at.

For two months, the pair lived and worked in Carancro. Ros helped out at the bar a few nights a week, spending the rest of her time at Guidry's.

"Hey Lizzy!" Ros smiled as she opened the café's door

"Hey Mylie!" Lizzy greeted, "Roy just went out back to throw some old dishes away for me."

Ros sat down at the counter as she glanced over menu. If her stomach could growl, she knew it would. She missed food. She missed cakes, and pies, and as she saw them on the menu, she grew even sadder, beignets.

"Can I get you something to eat Mylie?" Lizzy asked

"Oh no, I'm good. Roy made dinner before he left for work. I would love a cup of coffee though."

Lizzy poured her a cup and leaned against the counter. It was a slow night, only a few patrons off in the corner debating the local politics of town. Lizzy was craving some better attention.

"So how are things with the bar?"

"Tiring. It's so boring. I've been here for two months, and there's not been one fight for me to break up! I'm going to start losing my moves." Ros held up her fists and made mock jabs

Lizzy laughed and grabbed a piece of pecan pie from the glass case. She took a seat next to Ros and awaited one of her stories.

"You know, I once took on six guys at once, did I ever tell you that story? That's how I got this scar." She showed her the healed gash on her right arm she had gotten from the vampire fight

"You've told anyone that would listen in a hundred mile radius that story Miles." Benny walked in from the back, wiping his hands on a towel, "And if I remember correctly, you actually one took on two, I'm pretty sure at one point I had four."

"That's Roy for ya," Ros turned towards Lizzy, "He always gets so caught up in the details."

Lizzy laughed at the two as Benny leaned over the counter and gave his girl a kiss. Benny's great-great-granddaughter smiled at the couple. She liked them. Roy was a sweetheart, and did anything he could to help her and the business. And on her nights off, Mylie came down and hung out, she mostly told these outlandish stories about vampires and ghosts and demons, or stories of her adventures on the road. At first, Lizzy thoughts maybe they were a couple of fugatives, but she doubted that. They were peaceful, and they had just gotten an apartment down the road from the bar Mylie worked at, and everyone in town only had the nicest things to say.

"You know what we should do?" Ros put her cup of coffee down and smiled widely

"Oh God." Benny groaned

Ros rolled her eyes at his reaction, before she turned to Lizzy and took the girl's hand.

"We should go out. The three of us. We could go dancing and have some drinks! I heard the fire house was renting out the hall and they were going to have a dance there. And there's going to be alcohol. Oh please Roy, pretty please can we go?" Ros pouted as Benny turned and looked at the grill

"You hate dancing, Miles." He wished someone would walk in and give him something to do

"He lies. I actually like dancing now." Ros said, she looked over at Lizzy and winked

"Roy?"

Benny knew what they were going to do. They did it every time Ros got some idea and he tried to get out of it. They tag teamed. He turned and was no disappointed. Both girls had their lips pouted and their eyes wide. He tried not to laugh, but it was his lover and his granddaughter.

"Fine." He waved his hand, "You win."

"Yay!" the two squealed with excitement

"When is this dance?" Benny asked, leaning against the counter

"Tomorrow." Ros smiled

"Tomorrow?" Benny asked, "Miles Lafayette!" Ros covered her mouth as she heard him try to chastise her with her new name, "Why must you always spring these things on me last minute? I am working tomorrow night, Miles."

"Actually Anthony was hoping for a few extra hours this week. And…dancing could be fun." Lizzy smiled

"We can get all dolled up, and oh, we are going to find you a cute lil Southern gentleman." Ros smiled at Lizzy as Benny glared daggers at her

"Come on Roy, please." Lizzy asked

"Fine! Fine! We'll go!"

"Perfect!" Ros smiled, "Why don't you come over to our house at seven and we'll get ready together?"

"Sounds great!" Lizzy exclaimined

"Well," Ros stood up and grabs her purse, "I think it's about time I leave." She chugged down the last swallow of coffee and gives Lizzy a hug, "Tomorrow, seven, don't forget!"

"I won't." Lizzy walked around the other side of the counter to place her dirty dish in the sink

"Do you mind if I take a quick 15?" Benny asked

"Go for it."

Benny laid his apron on the counter and grabbed his coat. He held Ros's coat open for her as the leather hugged her body.

"Roslyn, what do you think you're doing?" Benny asked once they stood by her new car

"What are you talking about?" she asked unlocking the car

"Us taking Lizzy out."

"She's young, Benny. She needs to get out. And if I may say so myself, she needs a boyfriend."

"You don't get to say that, Ros." Benny said

"I just want to have some fun," Ros let her fingers curl around the lapel of his coat and draw him closer, "I'm sick of staying in the apartment or hanging out at the bar. I just want new scenery for a night."

Benny nodded, he should have known. He should have figured she'd grow restless here.

Benny sat still on the couch, the sounds of girls laughing and carrying on can be heard from his bedroom. Lizzy and Ros are in there, doing their hair or whatever. He walked over to the fridge and looked inside. Ros had left the café last night and gone grocery shopping. He laughed as he looked at a container of 'left over' pasta, pasta neither of them had eaten. There were a few condiment containers, and grinning, he saw the beer in the back. He popped open a beer and pulled the crisper drawers and saw their blood. It was getting low, he knew he would have to make a trip in the next day or two.

"You girls almost ready?" Benny yelled

"15 more minutes." He hears Ros yell out

Almost an hour later, they're pulling into the firehouse on the outskirts of town. Lizzy and Ros almost trip over themselves in a fit of joy as the music blares outside of the hall. Benny turned the ignition off and watched as the two girls waved for him to follow.

"Lizzy, what do you drink?" Benny asked once they'd grabbed a table

"SoCo, on the rocks." She smiled

"Just like Roy." Ros smiled

"We can't all be Scotch snobs now. I'll leave that to you darlin'." Benny winked, heading over to the long line at the bar

"So how long have you and Roy been together?" Lizzy asked, "You tell me all these grandiose stories about your road trips, but I don't think I ever heard how you two met."

Ros smiled and looked over at Benny, "Roy's one hell of a guy, isn't he?"

Lizzy nodded.

"We actually met outside New Orleans. His car was broken down, I gave him a ride. I actually dropped him off at this seedy motel in town and checked in at my place. Long story short, we both ended up at the same bar that night, went out for coffee, rendezvoused back at my place and badda bing, badda boom, here we are."

"Just like that, huh? Maybe I should start picking up hitchhikers."

"I wouldn't go that far." Ros smiled

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Her smile faultered as she nodded.

"I have an older brother and a twin brother."

"A twin?"

"Yeah. We umm…none of us talk anymore. We had a big family fight a few years ago, and I went away for awhile, when I came back the country I didn't contact them. Then Roy and I got together and my twin didn't really like him, Dean though, Dean loves him, but Sam doesn't. I decided to kinda skip out of twin without telling them, and then Roy and I ended up here. So what about you? Any family close by?"

"My mom and dad died when I was a kid, my Grandpa took care of me until I was old enough. He passed away last year, left me the café."

"What was your Grandpa's name?"

"Calvin Lafitte."

Ros smiled.

"He kinda reminds me of Roy sometimes, is that weird?" she asked, "It's the funniest thing. I thought I was going crazy the night Roy came into the café." Lizzy grabbed her purse and found an old black and white photo, "This is my grandpa, Calvin, when my Mom was born. I guess he was pushing 35 or so."

Ros looked down at the photo of the now deceased man. He was tall, maybe an inch or so taller than Benny. It was a face though, that was unmistakable. Dark hair, light colored eyes, full beards. They could have passed for twins.

"Wow. Isn't that something." Ros laughed as she handed Lizzy back the picture

Benny emerged minutes later with the drinks as the band started up a fast Cajun beat.

"Come on now Miles, you said you wanted to dance." Benny held out his hand

"You know I can't two step!"

"Boy do I." Benny winked at Lizzy as the girl laughed, watching Benny pull his girl out to the floor and try to teach her to two step, eventually the song switched over to a slow song, as Ros grew more confident about these moves

"May I have this dance?"

Lizzy pulled her eyes away from the couple and looks at the tall, blonde haired man.

"Oh um…sure." Lizzy accepted his offer and followed him to the dance floor, "I'm Lizzy."

"Desmond."


End file.
